Alchemi and Angel?
by Hoples
Summary: When everything goes wrong Ed goes on one place where he is sure nobody will find him. But today somebody find him. Who is that girl in that strange outfit? What she want to Ed? And what is Roys button? Read and find out!


Hoples: Hi! I'm back! -smile-

Tear: Oh joy... :-(

Ed: Uh, who are you two? O.O

Tear:- pokes Ed- So this is that loser what I'm sawing now... Hey he is taller than you Hope XD

Hoples: ITS HOPLES!!!!!!!! GET IT RIGHT! -rage-

Ed and Tear: -stares-

Hoples: O.O What?

Tear: Never mind... So as you can see Hoples doesn't own FMA, if she does Ed will have little accident and he will turn in girl... but only for some couple of weeks... XD

Ed: WHAT!!!! O.O

Tear: ... and he will not be the smallest teen in Military.

Hoples: -mumble- And he will be harassed everywhere he will go evil laugh

Tear and Ed: -sweat drooped-

Hoples: I'm not perverted!!!!! -yell-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

He was siting on roof of Central Headquarters of State Alchemist. Building was huge, in high and in wide. He sits on edge like most time of those days. It was nearing to sunset and city below him was starting to get ready for night-live. He sighed and looks in the sky again.

"Nice view you have here." He hear a girlish voice. So he turn to see who has find him up there. It was nobody he know.

Behind him was a teen girl, about 16 years old. She have light brown hair with lighter and darker hints, but now it seems like her hair was melt gold thanks to sunlight. She has not blue uniform of State Alchemist on, beside that she wear Black ladies boots which ended right under her knees. Long black leather skirt to her knees and black tight top with silver sign what say: "No emo just hate you all." He notice razor blade in her mouth and strange hair cut. Her left half of hair was very long, but right half was on same level like her chin.

He was in shock. She just looks on setting sun, with it beautiful colors. Dark red color slowly turns in dark blue. Golden drops of sunlight where catch in darkness like stars. "It is beautiful." in her voice was hidden sadness. He look on her. She stand there on edge of roof, wind was playing with her hair and skirt. "Who are you?" he finally manage to ask. "Oh, a friend," she says without moving her lips. "Pche, I don't have friends." anger and sadness was in his voice. "Really? Is that why are you here?" sarcastic question. "Maybe." he looks away. "Can you than tell me who is Al, Winry, Huges, Maes and others?" "I don't know. But everybody to I have swear I will protect, die." ha say with tears on edge. "Do you mean Nina, your mother?" she quirked eye brown. "Yeah," he sighed and stand up. Wind catch his rad cloak and start to mess with it. "But what about your promise to your younger bro?" her question was full of hidden sadness. "Will you let Mustang that pleasure to show him that you are weak? Do you really want this?" She look on first stars. "I don't know anymore," he whisper and looks on stars to. "But on other hand I like…" she was cut of.

"Who are you?" he burs out, anger in his voice.

"Oh, this. People talk about me like about Angel of self-murderers or Angel with razor blade." He start to laugh. She look on him with corner of her eye. "Why are you laughing?" anger rising in her voice and her right eye start to twitch, but he doesn't see it. "Heh, angel riiiight!" he laughs harder.

After this she lost it and hit him hard in back of his head. Thanks to that forceful hit, he lost his balance and fall from roof. Shock was so big that he doesn't even scream, he just shut his eyes tight.

But in while he feel someone grab him from behind and then his fall stop. He dare to open his golden eyes and look on who have save him. It was that girl from roof but now she have two pairs of beautiful blue wings. Her eyes where focused on that spot where those two stand minute ago.

When they reach it, she hold him even closer to her. "I'm sorry. I don't want to," her voice was barely hear able. He turn around to see her face. Her lips didn't move, but her eyes were full of shame. They where like dieing flames now, dark and cold. "I don't think that I'm an angel and I don't even believe in god. But that is the name people give me. It will be better if you call me Tear," she say and turn away. Her wings have disappear. "What do you mean?" younger teen asked. Tear snarled. "I kill people, lots of them. I take their live away. How can be somebody like me an angel?!" she asked yelling on the sky. He put his normal hand on her shoulder. "No need to be polite. Just promise me you will don't do it. Just for that to show Roy you are stronger that he thinks," she trail of and went silent. "What is with that Colonel bastard?" he ask, his normal attitude showing back. "He try to kill himself to. But he never bring it to end. Every time he remember on people around him and that gives him strength to go on." Younger boy look on his female companion. "Really? Does that mean he is stronger than me?" he ask studying his boots.

"In some way, yes. But I don't think he is stronger. I think you are equal in this. Just look on your self, the youngest State Alchemist ever. You have survived so many things and don't lose you sanity. I on your place will be insane very soon." She throw her hands in air. That statement make him laugh. She turn on him, her eyes without pupils, sparkle. "But on other hand he is so old that he can be your grandpa." With this statement they both burst of laughing.

After while she wipe away her tears and say: "I mus go. Hope to don't see you. Because if I do I will mus kill you." She winks and turn away. "Wait! Is there some way to see you again?" "Hm. Maybe." She pull out form nowhere a blue box and gives it to him. "After you put this together without alchemy, I will come. Hey?" she smile on him, when the younger male opened box. It was full of tiny puzzle pieces. "I will try," he sighed with long face. "Hey, its not so bad. Bye Edward." and with those words she leave him with smile on his face and blue box in his hands.

---------------------------------

**Next day**

"FULL METAL!!!!" yell was heard from Colonels Mustang office.

After that laughing Ed Elric run out of there.

Riza Hawkeye and others just look on him when he passes by.

Not so long after laughing teen appear Roy Mustang in door of his office. "Come back and take your dead like a man, Full metal!" he yell after running blond.

When he want to follow younger alchemist, gun appear next to his head. "Now, sir. You don't have your work done now."says Riza calmly.

"But he calls me…" starts Roy.

"Go. Back. To. Work." She starts to pull on trigger.

"…grandpa…"was last words of Colonel before he burst back in his office.

* * *

Roy: Full metal!!!!! 

Hoples: Hey take it easy... ... ... -snickers- grandpa... -laugh-

Tear: You are hopeless Hoples... --

Ed: I thinks it is great! -laugh to-

Roy: -put his gloves on- This. Is. Your. Last. Laugh!

Hoples: FIRE!!!!!! -starts to laugh maniacally-

Roy, Ed and Tear: O.O RUUUUUN!!!! -runs away from Hoples-

Hoples: -turn in to evil chibi- This work every time... -purr-

Tear: -from distance- Please leave comments or she will turn insane... or sad... PLEASE!!!!

Hoples:- giggle- Oh they are fun!


End file.
